History of the Rose
by Rawr I'm a Taco
Summary: This is a story about the daughter of Firestar, her name is Rosepaw. Join Rosepaw in her journey through a life full of loss, and maybe a little love. R&R. Rated T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own warriors. But I do own Rosepaw, Moonpaw, Lilypaw, Spiritpaw, Pinepaw, and Sandypaw.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Tonight was my first gathering. I was practically jumping out of my fur. I had been an apprentice for about a moon, along with my sisters, Lilypaw and Spiritpaw. Leafpool taught me everything I knew, like what herbs to use to heal a broken paw, and what to do when someone had a thorn in their pad. My older sister/mentor said I had been very good and told me I could go to the gathering.

Thunderclan was the second to arrive. I went off in search of more apprentices. "I swear, Crowfeather fought of three Riverclan warriors single pawed!" a small grey apprentice, about my age, was saying to a group of apprentices around the same size as us.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked.

The apprentices all squeaked in surprise. The bravest one took a step forward. "I'm Moonpaw. These are my friends, Breezepaw, Sunpaw, Heatherpaw, Sandypaw, and Pinepaw. We're from Windclan. Is this your first gathering?" I nodded. "Ours too. Sandypaw, Sunpaw, Pinepaw, and I are the kits of Onestar and Whitetail. Heatherpaw's parents are Antpelt and Dewspots. Breezepaw is the lone son of Crowfeather and Nightcloud."

"Really? Crowfeather saved my sister's life. When she was an apprentice, he was chasing a couple of Shadowclan warriors, and the accidentally pushed her into the stone hollow. He pulled her to safety. Let me introduce myself. I'm Rosepaw, daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm. My mentor is Leafpool. Oh, I have to go. See you later." With those words spoken, I ran off. The rest of the gathering was quit boring.

When the clan got home, I went to the medicine den, and was horrified at the sight I saw. Laying in a pool of blood, were Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Sandstorm. They had been murdered. I did the only thing I could do right now. I screamed. Ferncloud, who had heard my scream first, rushed in. She to screamed at the horrifying sight. Soon, the whole clan knew what had happened.

I decided to prepare the bodies for vigil. I cleaned them as best I could. When I cleaned their paws, I found fur snagged on Leafpool's claws. I had found the murderer.

**A/N: So, you like it? Leave a review. I know it's kind of short. Sorry. It's not these easiest thing in the world, writing stories. Give me some ideas. There is a poll.**

**Who Do You Think Is The Murderer?**

**A. Daisy**

**B. Mousepaw**

**C. Brambleclaw**

**D. Dustpelt**

**E. Blackstar**

**Like I said, review, and you'll find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own warriors. But I do own Rosepaw, Moonpaw, Lilypaw, Spiritpaw, Pinepaw, and Sandypaw.**

* * *

I stalked into Firestar's den. "I know who killed our family. Come outside while I announce it to the whole clan." and I stalked right back out, not even looking at my father's shocked face.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Firestar's summons rang across the clearing. "Our young medicine cat has something she needs to share with us."

I stepped forward. "I know who killed Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight!" shocked gasps came from all over the clearing. "Why would you kill your clan mates Daisy? Or more importantly, why would you kill your leader's mate and daughters?" it came out as a pained snarl.

"They hated me. They thought I was useless. Well, obviously, they were wrong! I can fight just as well as the rest of them! I AM DAISY! DAUGHTER OF SCOURGE! I AM HERE TO AVENGE MY FATHER'S DEATH, AND I WILL KILL ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY!" with those words spoken, she leapt at Firestar, but she was not quick enough. In one swift movement, made by Ferncoud, she was bleeding her life out.

"I thought you were my friend. I thought I could trust you. But you're a stupid excuse for a cat." Ferncloud snarled. She broke down into sobs.

"Spiderleg, Ashfur, take Daisy's body and bury it outside of our territory. I will not have this _filth_ tainting our Earth." I spat, as I, too, started sobbing. "Now, I must go to the moonpool to receive my new name. I will bring Jaypaw(A/N: He's not blind in this story) and Brightheart with me. Let's go." with that I walked out of the camp, my companions close behind.

* * *

_Dream_

I was in a place lit with stars. There were four huge oaks surrounding me. The stars seemed to be coming closer. I remembered this from my first trip to the moonpool. I was in Starclan's hunting grounds. I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, I was surrounded by cats, all with stars in their fur, but tonight, there were four new cats. Sandstorm, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Berrypaw, now Berrynose, as Firestar had named him during his last, dying breaths. Berrynose had died from an adder bite.

"Welcome to Starclan." the voices of all the cats said, and yet it sounded as if only one was speaking.

"It is now time for you to get your true name as a medicine cat. Do you promise to serve your clan, above yourself, and follow the ways of countless medicine cats before you, even at the cost of your own life?" Leafpool spoke to me.

"I do." a tear slipped from my eye.

"Then I give you your true name as a medicine cat. From this day forward, you will be known as Rosestorm, in honor of our mother." the images of cats were fading. I woke up.

"It is time to go." I called out to Brightheart and Jaypaw.

"Coming…" Brightheart trailed off questioningly.

"Rosestorm. My name is Rosestorm, after my mother." another tear slipped from my eye.

"Well, coming Rosestorm." and we headed home.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good, Bad leave you review. I bet I surprised you with Daisy being the murderer and the daughter of Scourge. It was a big shocker. I was actually planing on making Mousepaw the murderer, until I got the Daisy idea. So give me ideas on what should happen in the next chapter. Should the get caught in Windclan territory? Should another cat die? Who should Rosestorm fall in live with? Also, there is no Power of Three.**

**New poll.**

**I know its too early in the story, and they're only seven moons old, but what should Spiritpaw's and Lilypaw's warrior names be**

**Lilypaw**

**A. Lilyfire**

**B. Lilytail**

**C. Lilystream**

**D. Lilybrook**

**Spiritpaw**

**A. Spiritpool**

**B. Spiritflight**

**C. Spiritflame**

**D. Spiritheart**

**Tell me in your reviews. Until next time my precious readers, later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today, Spiritpaw will do the disclaimer**

**Spiritpaw: She does not own warriors. But she do own Rosepaw, Moonpaw, Lilypaw, me, Pinepaw, and Sandypaw.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It had been one moon since I earned my true name. Tonight was the gathering. I was the youngest full medicine cat in clan history. At least I had Brigthheart to help me out when I needed it. Considering the events of the last moon, things were going smooth in Thunderclan. The first sheets of snow were starting to fall.

Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw had earned their warrior names by fighting off a fox, and were now Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jaywing(A/N: Couldn't help myself. XD). Brambleclaw, who was in a state of depression after the death of Squirrelflight, had drowned himself in the lake. The clan mourned him, and Brightheart assumed the role of deputy. Whitewing moved into the nursery, expecting Birchfall's kits. Cloudtail, being the overprotective father that he was, began shooting murderous looks at Birchfall. That's about all of the past moon's news.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting. Coming to the gathering tonight will be Greystripe, Dustpelt, Brightheart, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jaywing, Icepaw, Foxpaw, Lilypaw, and Spiritpaw." came Firestar's voice. With that, the gathering cats left.

Thunderclan were the first to arrive, with Windclan right behind us. I went searching for the familiar pelts of Sandypaw, Pinepaw, Moonpaw, Heatherpaw, Sunpaw, and Breezepaw. They were sitting at our tree. "Hey guys." I called out.

"Hey Rosepaw." Breezepaw answered.

"Actually, it's Rosestorm now." I said sadly.

"Oh. What happened?" inquired Moonpaw in a concerned voice.

"You'll find out soon enough. Firestar will surely tell you." I replied, my voice making me sound more depressed than I actually was.

"Oh, I forgot Leafpool was you're sister. I know what it feels like to lose a sister. Our sister, Fluffpaw, died of a fever when we were three moons old. She looked just like me, except fluffier." Sandypaw choked back a sob as she said this. She hadn't just lost a sibling, she lost a littermate.

It was then that I noticed the other clans had arrived. Firestar's yowl alerted the gathering clans that the Gathering was about to begin. "I will speak first." my father yowled, stepping forward. "We have several new warriors. Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Molepelt, and Poppyfrost could not be here tonight, but here tonight for their first gathering as warriors are Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jaywing. Unfortunately, Thundercaln lost three good cats this past moon. Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Sandstorm were murdered by none other than Daisy, who revealed herself to be the daughter of Scourge. Daisy was killed by the brave Ferncloud, when she tried to attack my daughter, Rosestorm, Thunderclan's new medicine cat. Prey is running well. Brambleclaw, our deputy, is also dead. He drowned after learning of Squirrelflight's death. The new deputy is Brightheart, one of our most loyal warriors. Despite the losses we have suffered, we are not weak. That is all." he muttered, stepping back for other leaders had nothing to say, so the gathering came to a close. I bid farewell to my friends and went back to my clan. We arrived back at camp and went straight to bed.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So… how'd you like it? Tell me in a review. Also, the poll is back!**

**Lilypaw**

**A. Lilystream**

**B. Lilybrook**

**C. Lilyfire**

**Spiritpaw**

**A. Spiritheart**

**B. Spiritpool**

**C. Spiritflight**

**Incase you did not notice, I took one of the choices off of each poll.**

**First three to review get either a Moonpaw, Sandypaw, or Lilypaw plushy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Today, the disclaimer will be done by Tiggerstar.**

**Tigerstar: Our name is Tigerstar. Not TIGGERSTAR!**

**Me: To bad wimp. Your new name is Tiggerstar, and there is nothing you can do to change that.**

**Tiggerstar: Oh yes we can! (Changes name to Tigerstar)**

**Me: (Brings out chainsaw and changes name back to Tiggerstar) Wanna bet? Wait… OMSC! ARE YOU A MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER?**

**Tiggerstar: Nope, I just wanted to freak you out.**

**Me: GRRR! (Runs after Tiggerstar with chainsaw)**

**Hawkfrost: Since my father is unable to do the disclaimer due to, err, unknown causes, Hades' Little Princess does not own Warriors. Ouch, that had to hurt.**

**!**

The first thing I heard when I woke up was a cat screeching in pain. The tangy scent of blood filled my nose. '_That sounds like a kit!_' I thought, in worry. I saw Ferncloud bringing Rosekit over to the medicine cat den. Even from a distance I could see a thorn in the small kit's paw. I ran into my den as fast as I could and brought out cobwebs and marigold. When I looked up, Ferncloud was standing right inside the den.

"Set her right there." I said, pointing to a patch of moss with my tail. Rosekit had stopped screeching and was now whimpering. "Oh, you poor thing. It seems like you got a thorn stuck in your paw." her only answer was a small whimper. "Well, can you hold out your paw for me?" she quickly did so. I pulled the thorn out with no trouble whatsoever.

"Wow, that didn't hurt at all!" the she-kit mused. "I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

"Is that your way of asking to be my apprentice?" I inquired. All she did was shuffle her paws. "You know you can never have a mate, and you can't fight, or hunt, or do anything the warriors do. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"YES!" was her quick reply. '_Yep, she's definitely Dustpelt's granddaughter. Rushing into things without knowing anything about them._' I mused.

"Well, then. How about you come to my den everyday at sunhigh, just to see what it's like. I might even get my father to let me take you into the forest for some herb hunting. Would you like that?" I asked.

"Yes, yes and a million times YES! I can't wait to see the look on Toakit's face when I tell him that I'm going to be the next medicine cat apprentice! He'll be so excited! He's the one who said I should ask instead of just waiting around." the little cream colored she-kit squealed with joy. "I would give up everything, just to be a medicine cat." she said, now serious.

"Okay, let's go talk to Firestar." I chuckled. '_Kits are adorable, if only I could have them Why am I thinking that? Being a medicine cat is what I've always wanted to do._' I shook the confusing thoughts from my head as I followed Rosekit to my father's den. "Firestar, may we come in?"

"Rosestorm, Rosekit. Yes, yes, come in. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from my daughter and an adorable little kit?" was his reply.

"I want to be a medicine cat!" Rosekit exclaimed.

"Well…"

**!**

**Me: Oooh, cliffy. Review to find out what happens next.**

**Tiggerstar: Shut up you.**

**Me: (snarls) I will castrate you if you don't leave me alone. Now, tell them the poll.**

**Tiggerstar: (squeaks) Okay, okay. So here's the poll.**

**Lilypaw:**

**A. Lilystream**

**B. Lilyfire**

**Spiritpaw:**

**A. Spiritheart**

**B. Spiritpool**

**Hawkfrost: Yes, she took the one's that she likes the least off. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my readers. I will be completely re-writing my story History of the Rose. The reason I have not updated it for a while is because I lost my muse, and I got more interested in other books. Now I'm getting back into Warriors, and I will be writing more.

Thank you.

~Taco


End file.
